


Behind Every Great Woman... Is Another Great Woman

by torino10154



Series: HP_May_Madness 2017 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Day 7 prompts used: Minerva/Poppy, orange, "The first time that our hands ever touched…that magic…I want to feel it again" (loosely)





	Behind Every Great Woman... Is Another Great Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 prompts used: Minerva/Poppy, orange, "The first time that our hands ever touched…that magic…I want to feel it again" (loosely)

Minerva was weary to her bones but watched as Poppy tended the battle wounded as she always did: quickly and effectively.

"Did you fall asleep standing up?" Poppy asked some time later and Minerva realised the shadows in the hospital wing had changed direction, the orange light of dusk long across the stone floor.

Minerva drew her hand over her face and sighed. "It seems that I must have done."

Poppy's eyes crinkled as she smiled tenderly at Minerva. "Come," she said, taking her hand, "you need rest."

As they walked down the narrow corridor that led to Poppy's private quarters, Minerva recalled the first time—oh, so many years ago—when Poppy had led Minerva to her bed for the first time, her fingers dancing across Minerva's bare skin and making her feel things she didn't believe were possible.

"Let's get you in bed," Poppy said, guiding her to the edge of the four-poster.

"I'm needed, Poppy." Minerva tried to resist. "The headmistress cannot abandon her post."

"The headmistress would do well to listen to my advice," Poppy said, pulling Minerva's boots from her feet. "If you don't get some sleep, you'll be of use to no one."

Minerva chuckled, her exhaustion finally getting the better of her. "Don't mollycoddle me, Poppy."

"Hush." Poppy pulled the heavy quilt over Minerva and pressed her lips to Minerva's forehead. "You were so very brave."

And the tears Minerva had been holding back for she didn't know how long began to fall.


End file.
